This invention relates mainly to an arrangement for collecting a representative sample directly from a stream of conveyed material that continues on a horisontal flight beyond the conveyor.
At the present time, under such conditions, conventional sampling cutters having a feed opening only on their top extract a sample only from the trajectory of the main stream of material.
Wet fines cleaned off the conveyor fall separately and distantly from the conventional feed opening in the capturing top part of the cutter. The cutter does not take in any part of this material. The worst part of the material that should have been extracted simply goes into the reject chute.
This introduces a bias in final analytical results that is of significant economical importance.